PIT PARTYS AND FUN TIME HEARTYS
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: One shot collection Contains: BILLDIP/DIPFORD/STANDIP/DIPSTANWICH/ AND BASICALLY EVERY GUY/DIPPER no like no read got it? I will list pairing at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

PITY PARTY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: THIS IS A COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS IT WILL HAVE DIPFORD, STANDIP, BILLDIP AND EVERY GUY X DIP THERE WILL BE NO GIRL ON GUY, BACKGROUND GIRL ON GIRL.

IF U GUYS WANT I TAKE REQUESTS FOR YAOI PAIRINGS

Pairing of this chapter:Dipford

Warning: Kidnapping

All the lights in the Mystery Shack were off, except for the one in the kitchen.

"Look Sixer, what I'm saying is maybe you should let Dipper spend time with his sister more. I mean you keep the kid down there with you all the time! It's like you don't even want him to be around the family." Stan explained quietly, after all the nibling's were asleep upstairs.

Ford turned and eyed his brother with a glint in his eyes.

"That kid has potential, I'm just trying to let it grow."

Stan looked at him with weary eyes, "Whatever Sixer, all I want is that you let the kid spend time with his family."

"I don't want him around the family."

Silence echoed around the room and shock and anger settled upon Stan's face.

"What? Why not?" He questioned a bit to harshly.

Ford smiled, his eyes narrowing; "Because then you all will look down upon our relationship."

"What? What are you talkin-AGH!"

Ford punched Stan in the face before he could finish his sentence. He pulled out his gun and set it on stun.

"I'm sorry Lee but I'm not letting you keep us apart!" He shot at the man he knew as his brother.

He then ran towards the kids room, knowing the stuns effect wouldn't last for long. He slammed the bedroom door open and raced in. The twins screamed at the sudden entrance and rude awaken.

"Great uncle Ford?! What's going on?!" Mabel shouted as she stood from her bed.

"Nothing sweetie I just need to borrow your brother for a while."

He grabbed the small boy and lifted him to his chest, cradling him there.

"Hold on Dipper."

The man raced towards the triangular window, Dipper holding on to him for dear life. Angry shouts and breaking glass reached the young boy's ear as his great uncle crashed through the window and his other Grunkle barging through the door.

"STANFORD!"

The boy cried out as he was jostled, as Ford landed.

"Great uncle Ford what's happening?!" He asked fear creeping into his voice. "We left Mabel!"

Dipper turned his head towards the attic window where his sister was staring at them from. Ford opened the passenger side door to Stan's car and gently slid the boy inside buckled him in and closed the door and rushing towards the drivers side. Dipper lifted his head to peer out the car window as Ford scrambled to put the keys into the ignition, the door's locked. Dipper could see Grunkle Stan running towards them wielding a steel base ball bat. The boy turned to his Great uncle tears welling up at the unknown situation.

"Great uncle Ford? W-what's-"

The boy was cut off as the bat hit his window, a loud surprised wet shriek leaving his mouth as he jerked to the left.

"STANFORD! OPEN THE DOOR! Stan screamed hitting the window again cracks appearing making Dipper scream again.

"DIPPER! I'M SORRY KID! I NEED YOU TO UNLOCK THE DOOR! STANFORD'S NUTS! YOU NEED TO TRUST ME!"

The boy was openly sobbing and frightened, still his hand went to to unlock the door when the engine revved to life and the car jerked forward. Stan screamed profanities at Ford as they drove away Stan followed them until he could no longer see them.

"Fuck."

He took his phone out and called a familiar number.

"Soos I need you to come to the house and quick, bring Wendy."

Dipper was sobbing as they drove away, ears ringing from the lack of noise.

"G-great uncle Ford? Please tell me what's going on?" The boy pleaded, whipping his face on his night shirt, terrified tears falling.

Ford's face was emotionless, hands gripping the steering wheel, glasses tinted.

"They tried to keep you away from me."

The boy looked at the man with tired sleep deprived eyes.

"W-what are you saying?"

They turned onto the highway driving south.

"You may not have noticed Dipper, but I love you."

The boy's brows furrowed.

"Yeah I know, I love you to-"

"Romantically not as family."

The boy stared at the elder with a shocked expression, fear and dread settling in his stomach.

"B-but i-isn't that w-wrong?" Dipper stuttered.

"It maybe, but I don't care and neither should you, after all where we are going nobody's ever gonna find us and we can spend eternity there."

The boy shook his head tears flying and began to tug at his set belt and tugging at the door handle.

"N-no! Your crazy! Let me out! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He screamed banging against the window with his fist and crying.

"Now, now Dipper it's 4:00am who would be up at this hour?"

The boy continued to claw and scream, looking like a trapped animal.

Stanford sighed and pulled over, he tugged the boy back into the seat with one hand and reached into his pocket. Much to Dipper's dread he pulled out a small blue sleeping pill bottle, opening it with one hand he took out a white circular pill. With his other hand he grabbed the boy's wrists and shoved the pill into the kids mouth. He quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand and told him to swallow. Dipper refused and Ford had enough, he released the boy's wrists and pinched his nose shut. The boy struggled, small hands beating and pushing against Stanford's face until finally ran out of air and swallowed. Ford smiled and took his hands away from Dipper, who gasped and coughed for air.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it?"

He turned the car on and headed back to the road. Dipper stared at Ford, eyes becoming heavy and his mind became clouded.

"Goodnight Dipper."

The boy tried to fight the overwhelming sleepiness that poured over his mind. But gave in when it became to much, with one last small sob the boy fell asleep. Ford looked over the boy and turned his eyes back towards the road.

No one was going to keep his little ray on sun away from him.

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

Pity party's and fun time heartys's

Disclaimer:I do not own gravity falls

pairing: Dipstanwich

AU: Mabel went home to california Dipper stayed in gravity falls because he is socially akward.

Dipper's age:12

Dipper's breath came out in fast pants as the boy ran, the trees trembled around him. He cried out as a large black hand swiped down to grab him, he jumped to the side narrowly missing it.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM ME PINETREE!"

Dipper's knees and palms scraped the ground as he tried to crawl away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE KID!"

The hand grabbed him and he was lifted high into the air, Dipper screamed. The hand began to shake him back and forth rapidly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"WAKE UP! KID!"

Dipper screamed shooting up in bed arms flailing about. Tears welling up he looked around the silent room, eyes catching the alarm clock by his bed.

4:32am

Sighing Dipper stood not bothering to change out of his baggy pajamas, he grabbed his large blue hoodie and pulled it over his head. His feet padded softly on the floor the small noise echoing around the darkened house. As he neared the kitchen he saw that the light was on, he could hear voices.

"You spend all your time down in the basement what about us huh? What about Dipper? He can't just work in the shop the whole time! The schools here are shitty and you know that."

"I know Stan but I'm still dismantling the portal and I don't want you or him to get hurt."

"You know damn well Sixer that I would never let you, me, or Dipper get hurt ok? I...I just want you to spend more time with Dipper."

"I know, I want too but I still need to make sure that Bill won't come back to get us. He already gives each of us nightmares, I need to make sure tha-"

Ford stopped talking as he noticed Dipper's messy tuffit of brown curls by the door frame.

"Oh Dipper! What a surprise, what are you doing up this ear-"

"Are you guy's fighting again?" He asked softly hugging his blue hoodie close to his body.

"Uh...well not exactly." Ford stuttered.

"Nah kid, we were just talking." Stan said.

When he saw Dipper's frown he sighed and open his arms. "Come here."

The small boy shuffled to his great uncle and clambered into his lap. Stan turned the boy around until he was facing the table and his back was against Stan's chest.

"Did we wake you?" Ford asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No." Dipper said quietly, relaxing into his grunkle's arms. "I had a nightmare."

Ford's frown deepened for a moment, then he smiled.

"Do you know the cure for nightmares?"

Dipper cocked his head to the side. "No."

Ford went to the fridge and took out the milk.

"Hot milk! This should put you straight to sleep!"

As Ford began to heat up the milk on the stove Stan began to talk.

"How's about I tell ya a story?"

Dipper looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah! Okay, so I was in utah and it was 1995-"

As Stan wildly told the story Dipper's eyes began to droop, the milk was done and was given to him to drink. Soon Dipper fell asleep and Stan stopped.

"Poor kid."

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of me when I was his age."

"Yea...hey sixer?"

"Yeah?"

"Milk by itself doesn't make kids fall alseep what did you do?"

"Relax Stan, all I did was add honey."

Ford looked at the clock, 6:22am.

"Welp why don't we all hit the hay huh?"

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

PITY PARTY'S AND FUN TIME HEARTY'S

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls

Pairing: StanDip

Age: 12

It was a "normal" day in Gravity Falls, and to Dipper it seemed slow. It had began to rain while he was outside and now he was soaking wet. He climbed the steps to the mystery and stopped in front of the gift shop door. He took off his shoes and wrung them, after he got as much water out of the shoes he placed them near the door. He stripped his socks off and opened the door, he walked inside barefooted.

"Grunkle Stan?! I'm back!"

He heard a grumble from the living room.

Dipper sprinted towards the stairs, trying not to get the floors too wet and change his clothes, but before he could make it halfway up a gruff voice stopped him.

"Woah kid! Don't just go and change your clothes kid."

Dipper blushed and stuttered. "I-I wasn't going to do that?"

Stan walked out into the hallway and gave him a blank look.

"Sure you weren't, now get your butt in the shower."

Dipper sighed and walked back down the stairs and shuffled his way to the bathroom. Stan shook his head at the kid and made his way to find the kid some clean clothing. After all he wasn't going to risk breaking his knees walking up those stairs.

/

Dipper sighed as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the towel rack, he dried himself off. After he dried himself Dipper reached for his clothes, only to realize that he didn't have any. He draped the towel around his waist and opened the door, prepared to run to the attic, thanking whoever was up there that Mabel was at a friends house. Before he noticed a pair of shorts and a oversized long sleeve shirt by the door. He grabbed it and quickly pulled them on, he opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall towards the living room.

"Grunkle Stan?"

The elder turned to look at the boy, a small smile lit his face.

"Hey kiddo,"

He gestured for the smaller boy to come closer. Dipper walked to the arm chair and looked up at his great uncle. In one fluid motion he bent over and picked him up and placed the boy into his lap, and smushed him against his chest.

The boy giggled, "Grunkle Stan! Why are you so cuddly? Not that I don't like it..."

Stan didn't say anything and just smothered the boy against him and covered his head with kisses. The boy laughed again and shifted around until he was pressed comfortably against his uncle's side.

The two stayed that way for awhile staring at the Tv.

"You know kid you could of gotten sick."

Dipper sniffed and looked at him. "I'm already sick Stan, I got a cold a few days ago."

"What?! And you went in the rain?!"

"I didn't know it was going to rain! Jeeze I went out to get something Mabel needed and got caught in the rain, so I decided to head back and go later."

Stan sighed and held the boy closer. "For a smart kid you make pretty dumb decisions."

Dipper smile. "Oh yeah? Well for an old guy you can still run fast."


	4. Chapter 4

Pit party's and fun time hearths

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS.

Pairing: DIPFORD

Dipper frowned as Stanford talked. He didn't want to stay in Gravity Falls, he wanted to grow up with Mabel, she was his twin.

"You can do things kids your age wouldn't even dream of doing!"

He turned back to Ford with a protest on his lips.

"I don't want to seem rude..b-but I want to stay with Mabel... I'm sorry."

Ford's face looked shocked for a moment before anger took over.

"You would rather stay with some one who doesn't even want you than me?!"

Dipper stared at the man frightened as the man rambled and yelled at him. A six finger hand grabbed his forearm and a scream ripped it's way out of the boy's throat as he was dragged along side his great uncle, the man he looked up too.

"H-hey! S-stop! Let me go!"

He pulled and pushed against the hand that refused to budge. Stanford ignored him and dragged the screaming boy through the woods, he was going to a place he thought nobody knew.

/

Mabel was having a bad day, her friends were leaving and now that she knew that highschool was horrible she needed someone to lean on and cry. Just as she reached for the walkie talkie, planning to tell Dipper that their whole birthday plans were ruined she heard murmuring coming from it. Frowning she turned it up.

"I don't want to seem rude...b-but I want to stay with Mabel... I'm sorry."

That was Dipper, she frowned and listened closely, heart pounding who was he talking too?

"You would rather stay with someone who doesn't even want you than me?!"

Her heart froze, that was Ford, how could he say that about her?! Just as she was about to press the call button she heard another sound that made her heart freeze and voice scream out for Grunkle Stan.

"H-hey! S-stop! Let me go!"

"GRUNKLE STAN!"

The sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears and her great uncle barged in.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

She held the walkie talkie out and choked out.

"Dipper!"

The elder was confused.

"What about-"

A sharp yelp emitted from the device followed by fright filled words.

"N-no! Please let me go! I'm sorry! Great Uncle Ford please!"

Stan stared at it.

"Jeeze what's got him all riled up?"

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said choking on a sob. "We need to help him!"

Another voice wafted through the device.

"Shut it Dipper, you don't want me to hurt your sister do you?"

Stan froze, that was Stanford.

"Please! I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt her!"

"Good."

The muffled sound of a zipper being pulled down was heard.

"Mabel sweetie, hand me that and stay here."

"But-"

"No buts! Its gonna get messy so stay here."

Mabel nodded.

Stan ran.


End file.
